von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Vertraute Briefe über Oestreich
Ludwig Friedrich August von Cölln. Vierter Brief. Regensburg. Als ich hier ankam, fühlte ich, so wie der Wanderer auf Italiens klassischem Boden, wenn er sich der Vorzeit erinnert, einen heiligen Schauer; mir war nichts anders, als stünde ich auf den Ruinen von ganz Germanien; denn hier war je der Sitz des deutschen Reichstages, hier stößt man bey jedem Schritte auf Spuren der alten Verfassung, wenn man die ehemaligen Wohnungen der Gesandten und so vieles Andere erblickt, so wie die verwaisten Straßen, in denen sonst prächtige Equipagen auf- und abrollten. Möchte sie immer hingeschwunden seyn, die alte morsche Konstitution, wenn nur Deutschland selbst die Ehre hätte, sie zertrümmert und einen schönern Bau aufgeführt zu haben! Aber das war ja eben der Hauptfehler an ihr, daß die Mittel zu ihrer Verbesserung nicht schon in ihr lagen, wohl aber die Keime zu immer größerem Verderbniß. Nun, so fahr wohl, altes, graues Germanien, und laß uns hoffen, daß du, wie der Phönix, aus deiner Asche aufleben werdest. Hier kann man nur an Ruinen denken, denn im eigentlichen Sinne liegen ja auch seit dem April d. J. Häuser genug in der Asche. Um von Trümmern zu Trümmern fortzuschreiten, führe ich Dich erst nach dem bayerschen Orte Stadt am Hof, welcher bekanntlich nur durch die Donau von Regensburg getrennt ist, und den man zuerst passiren muß, wenn man von Nürnberg kommt. Hier arbeitet man aber schon längst unverdrossen, den durch die Oestreicher großentheils niedergeschoßnen und abgebrannten Ort wiederherzustellen, um in Ansehung der Brauereyen, die hier sehr wichtig sind, nicht allzulange im Rückstande zu bleiben. Die Neigung, wieder unter eignes Dach und Fach zu kommen, und seine bürgerliche Nahrung, wie vorhin, fortzusetzen, ist hier so groß, daß sie alle Klugheit und Vorsicht verschmäht. Man braucht durchaus kein Bauverständiger zu seyn, und sieht es doch den ausgebrannten Mauern häufig beym ersten Blick an, daß sie kein neues Sparrwerk mehr vertragen. Auch die Erfahrung predigt vergebens, denn schon haben verschiedene Maurer und Arbeitsleute bey dem Einsturz solcher forcirten Gebäude das Leben verloren; gleichwohl richtet man ein Sparrwerk nach dem andern über den gebrechlichen Wänden auf, ja mancher ist gar so kühn, noch einen neuen Stock anzubringen, dem Himmel vertrauend, daß er ihn von da herab nicht werde zur Hölle fahren lassen. Was thut hierbey die Polizey, die unter solchen Umständen mehr Verpflichtungen als je hätte? Sie schlummert, und läßt sich, wie Herodes vor Bethlehem in seinem Zelte, nicht gern im Regieren stören. Ich rathe Dir wohlmeynend, wenn Dich der Zufall hieher führt, ganz bescheidentlich Dich irgenwo herumzuschleichen, denn von den höhern Gebäuden, die schon wieder stehen, heißt es à la Lichtenberg: :::Die Giebel sehen ringsherum :::Sich schon nach Menschenköpfen um, :::Um sich darauf zu stürzen. Kein unbefangner Zuschauer kann sich des gutmüthig-barbarischen Wunsches erwehren, daß von dem, was einmal zerstört werden sollte, auch nicht ein Stein auf dem andern geblieben wäre; dann hätte man doch der Sache auf den Grund kommen müssen. Kein Mensch konnte begreifen, warum Klenau, der auf den Bergen über Stadt am Hof, welche nach Böhmen führen, postirt war, das Korps des Herzogs von Auerstädt (Marschall Davoust) oder eigentlicher, dessen zahlreiche Kavallerie, so ruhig die Straße von Nürnberg her durch Stadt am Hof passiren ließ, da ein wohlgeordnete Kanonade gerade der Reiterey hätte empfindlichen Abbruch thun können. Klenaus Vertheidiger sagen: die östreichischen Kanonen hätten soweit nicht reichen können, aber war es denn gar so schwer, in größrer Nähe Batterien zu errichten? Wieviel er zu leisten vermocht hätte, sah man bald hernach, als die Franzosen bey Stadt am Hof auch Batterien aufführten, und diese in wenige Zeit von den Oestreichern demontirt wurden. Fast jedermann glaubte damals, daß die Franzosen, weil es mit ihrem Marsche so schleunig herging, bey Nürnberg geschlagen wären, und daher retirirten, aber der Himmel hatte es anders beschlossen. Wie oft ein Mann in niedern Verhältnissen Ueberblick genug hat, die Folgen im Ganzen zu überschauen, beweist das Urtheil, was damals ein verwundeter östreichischer Korporal in Regensburg fällte. Es ist wahr, sagte er, daß die Franzosen von uns eingeschlossen sind, aber sie haben sich in die Wälder geworfen, und können unter ihrem Schutze die Gelegenheit ersehen, da, wo sie es am vortheilhaftesten finden, gegen uns hervorzubrechen. Wir geben das eingeschlossene Korps auf 10,000 Mann an, es sind aber wohl 50,000, das ändert die Sache gewaltig; Napoleon kommt über U . . her, und wir stehen indessen hier herum, und thun nichts. Wir werden geschlagen werden, und bis nach Wien zurückgehen müssen. An dem Tage, wo er das sagte, am 20. April, fiel schon die Schlacht bey Abensberg vor, die seine Prophezeihung schnell rechtfertigte. Indessen hatte Klenau den Augenblick benutzt, wo er freye Hand hatte, um die Stadt Regensburg einzuschließen, worin eine französische Garnison lag. Man will behaupten, daß er nicht sonderlich stark war, sich aber bey dem Feinde das Ansehen großer Stärke zu geben wußte; östreichische Parlamentairs forderten den französischen Kommandanten zur Uebergabe auf, und gingen mit ihm durch ein Thor, welches zwar verrammelt war, aber soweit geöffnet wurde, daß sie sich durchzwängen konnten. Dieß geschah, um den Kommandanten zu überzeugen, daß er überall eingeschlossen sey, worauf er sich denn zu kapituliren entschloß. Schon war die Kapitulation verabredet oder selbst unterzeichnet, als ein Kourier eintraf, um den Franzosen zu melden, sie möchten sich nur noch 24 Stunden in Regensburg halten, weil Napoleon im Anzuge wäre; jetzt mußte der Kourier sich selbst mit gefangen geben und geloben, ein Jahr nicht gegen Oestreich zu dienen. Dieser Offizier wurde daher in der Folge, als die Oestreicher Bayern verlassen mußten, und die Franzosen nach Wien vordrangen, Kommandant von Regensburg. Sein Glück wollte, daß er hier nicht in den Fall kam, entweder seinen Posten verlassen, oder sein Wort brechen zu müssen, wie leicht hätte geschehen können, weil die Oestreicher aus Böhmen hereinzubrechen drohten, und ein Kommandant von Regensburg dann hätte die Regensburger Miliz, welche man organisirte, zum Kampfe führen müssen. Die Franzosen zogen, wie einige wollen, 3000 Mann, nach dem östreichischen Bericht aber nur 1800, und nach dem französischen gar nur 1000 Mann Infanterie stark *), aus Regensburg, und streckten vor der Stadt das Gewehr. Das gab einen Jubel für die Oestreicher, welche Essen und Trinken darüber vergaßen, bis 10 Uhr Abends nicht ans Einquartieren dachten, und sich so lange durch kriegerische Musik ergötzten. Beweis genug, wie selten solche Glücksfälle für sie waren, die doch wegen ihrer Unbedeutendheit, wie Jeder leicht begreifen konnte, für den Gang des Kriegs gar nichts entschieden. Wem fällt hiebey nicht das Vorspiel der Schlacht bey Cannä ein, wo auch der Konsul Varro hoch triumphirte, daß er 1700 Karthagineser kurz vorher gefangen bekam, und den kühnen, erfahrnen und großen Hannibal schon vor sich auf der Flucht wähnte? Die Gefangenen wurden auf der Donau hinunter sogleich nach Ungarn transportirt, wo ihnen die Aussicht schwand, sich selbst zu ranzioniren. Für die Regensburger selbst war das ein etwas kritische Moment, sie durften nicht ganz ohne Theilnahme an diesem Glück scheinen, weil sonst die Oestreicher leicht aufgebracht werden, und sie die Härte ihres Arms fühlen lassen konnten; bezeigten sie aber Mitgefühl an der Freude, so mußten sie fürchten, die Franzosen gegen sich aufzubringen, und wenn diese, was nur zu bald geschah, zurückkehrten, dafür zu büßen. Wohl dem, der bey solchen Gelegenheiten winden kann! Aber das werden die Götter nur wenigen verleihen. : *) Wo vielleicht eine Mittelzahl anzunehmen ist. Fünfter Brief. Regensburg. Es ist eine alte Maxime bey dem muthigen Krieger: der Henker möchte Soldat seyn, wenn alle Kugeln träfen, denn er weiß aus Erfahrung, daß die meisten Schüsse, vorzüglich aus dem kleinen Gewehr, in die Luft gehen, wenn nicht ausserordentliche Umstände dann und wann eintreten. Als die Oestreicher noch gegen Regensburg im Vordringen waren, tummelte man sich auf einen großen flachen Felde herum, was nach dem böhmischen Walde zu, am äußersten Ende von Stadt am Hof liegt. Die Franzosen standen hinter einer Mauer, welche das Feld einfaßt, wo sie sich in der Geschwindigkeit Schießscharten machten, und nun mit aller Gemächlichkeit feuerten. Ein Weingeschenke, der an diesem Ende wohnt, und der nun einmal nolens volens diesem Schauspiele zusehen mußte, zählte, um sich die übeln Gedanken zu vertreiben, die Schüsse, welche fielen, und fand, daß von 120 Schüssen erst einer traf, obgleich hier gezielt wurde, was bey größerm Gemenge nicht möglich ist. Uebrigens verloren die Franzosen damals viel Leute. Als die Oestreicher aber damals die erwähnte französische Batterie demontirten, schossen sie so gut mit ihren Kanonen, daß sie selbst in die feindlichen Mündungen hinein trafen. Auf dem Steinweg bey Stadt am Hof hatte man aus einem Hause gleichfalls auf sie gefeuert, dieses Haus schossen ihre Kanoniere in der Mitte von andern rein zusammen, ohne die übrigen auch nur zu beschädigen. In unsern Zeiten, wo die Artillerie so erstaunenden Ausschlag giebt, müßte das viel werth gewesen seyn, wenn man rechten Vortheil davon zu ziehen gewußt hätte; aber was vermag Bravour, Geschicklichkeit und guter Wille von Individuen und selbst von ganzen Korps, wenn das Ganze nicht nach einem festen Plane geleitet wird, oder man durch unvorhergesehene Koups sich aus der Fassung bringen läßt? Es ist nicht zu läugnen, daß Oestreicher sich dasmal in Bayern, und wo sie sonst hinkamen, nicht so verhaßt gemacht haben, als sonst, wiewohl die mitunter auch geplündert haben. Was sie an Essen und Bier in den bestimmten Mahlzeiten verzehrten, erhielten sie unentgeldlich, und die Kosten wurden von den ganzen Kommunen getragen. Alles Uebrige bezahlten sie baar, und ob sie gleich ihren Vortheil verstanden, und so viel möglich Bankozettel und Kupfermünze ausgaben, so ermahnten doch selbst ihre Offiziere die Einwohner, das schlechte Geld nicht zu nehmen, weil ihre Leute schon hinlänglich mit gutem Gelde versehen wären. Wahr ist's, sagte man mir Bayern, daß sie sehr viel Geld bey uns in Umlauf gesetzt haben, besonders die Offiziere, die nicht selten um große Summen sich einkauften. In jder Hinsicht, meynte man, würde ihr längerer Aufenthalt kein Unglück gewesen seyn. Allein es ist auch gewiß, daß sie diese Art, im Auslande Krieg zu führen, nur kurze Zeit würden haben mit ansehen können, denn die englischen Subsidien, wie man schon weiß, sind so ergiebig nicht, und mit eignen Hülfsquellen war wohl nicht weit zu rechnen. Hätte also das Kriegsglück ihnen nicht so geschwind in Bayern den Rücken gekehrt, und ihr Aufenthalt daselbst, so wie in Sachsen, Franken und andern Provinzen, etwa nur ein Jahr dauern können, so wären die Wehen erst nachgekommen, und da man eher Härte sich gefallen läßt, wenn nur Milde nachfolgt, als Härte der Milde nachkommt; so würde der Haß gegen sie in den okkupirten Ländern um so lauter geworden seyn. Am besten, sagen manche Politiker, wäre es für Oestreich gewesen, wenn es seinen Kriegern auch viel Freyheit gestattet hätte: das giebt Muth und Begierde nach Sieg, um das fröhliche Leben noch länger zu genießen. Etwas Wahres mag in dem Raisonnement wohl seyn, das wußte Friedrich der Große, der sein Heer, da wo er selbst kommandirte, nicht durch zu strenge Mannszucht genirte; aber man glaubte einmal am Wiener Hofe fest an die Insurrektion von ganz Deutschland, ohne die Disposition der Gemüther gehörig studirt zu haben. Angenommen, was sich auch noch nicht einmal beweisen läßt, daß manche Gegenden von Deutschland von Alters her große Anhänglichkeit an das Haus Habsburg und den darauf gepfropften Zweig Lothringen hatten, so gehörte doch weit mehr als diese Anhänglichkeit dazu, um bey ihnen eine Insurrektion zu bewirken. Neigung ist noch kein Vertrauen, man kann zärtlich einen Freund lieben, dem man doch durchaus nicht sein Glück anvertrauen möchte, weil man seine Schwächen kenne gelernt hat. Durch eine Reihe von Unglücksfällen, durch auffallende Mißgriffe des Wiener Kabinets, durch beurkundete Unfähigkeit so mancher von seinen Heerführern, die zum Theil auch noch jetzt 'am Ruder standen, durch bewiesene Schwäche des Oberhaupts nach der Schlacht von Austerlitz, war es in Deutschland soweit gekommen, daß einmal niemand recht an Oestreichs Glück glaubte, dahingegen der bisherige Sieger von Europa als ein Liebling Fortunens selbst von denen, die ihm nicht ergeben waren, betrachtet wurde. Noch weniger Vertrauen setzte aber der verständigere Theil der Deutschen auf die Weisheit der obersten Direktoren, und wenn er gleich Individuen unter ihnen bedeutende Einsichten zugestand, so zweifelte er doch, ob diese ganz würden wirksam seyn können, und vor allem, ob sie dem erprobten Genie des Gegners die Waage halten würden. Diese Zweifel und diese Besorgnisse bey Oestreichs Anhängern in Deutschland konnten nur dadurch gehoben werden, daß man mit glänzenden Siegen auftrat; um also diese zu erringen, mußte alles aufgehoben werden, und weit entfernt zu zaudern, zu laviren, mußte man mit Blitzes Schnelle und durch Konzentrirung aller Streitkräfte über den Gegner herfallen. Dann waren die Proklamationen, die so freygebig ausgetheilt wurden, und wovon sich, außer Tyrol, fast nirgend Effekt gezeigt hat, an der Tagesordnung, und man durfte hoffen, damit wenigstens die zum Aufstande zu bewegen, die wirkliche und nicht geträumte Anhänglichkeit hatten. Das konnte dann immer gefährlich seyn; denn gesetzt auch, nur der zwanzigste Theil eines Landes wäre östreichisch gesinnt gewesen, so wurde der jetzt der herrschende, weil niemand aus Furcht vor dem siegenden östreichischen Heere sich ihm zu widersetzen wagte. Ich muß gestehen, daß, als ich in öffentlichen Blättern die Forderungen las, welche der Wiener Hof an den französischen machte, nämlich die Auflösung des Rheinbundes, die Rückgabe von Tyrol, und allenfalls auch von Venedig xc. ich auch fast stutzig wurde. Wie? sagte ich mir, er geht nicht bloß auf Erhaltung seiner Selbstständigkeit, sondern auch auf Wiedererwerb alles Verlornen; solche Ansprüche wird er ja nicht machen, wenn er sich nicht stärker als je fühlt; wenn er nicht geheime Hülfsquellen hat, die ausserordentlich viel ihm versprechen; wenn er nicht mit einer Energie zu Werke gehen will, die beyspiellos ist, und selbst einen Napoleon in Verlegenheit setzen kann. Daß man noch jetzt von gewöhnliche Mitteln Wirkung erwartete, hier, wo nicht mehr bloß der größte Held, sondern auch die größte Macht zu besiegen war, das zu glauben, wurde mir doch etwas schwer. Sollten so bittere, so oft wiederholte, so ganz noch in frischem Andenken schwebende Erfahrungen umsonst gemacht, schon jetzt vergessen seyn? Man täuscht sich wohl, wenn man seine Kräfte nicht alle versucht hat, wenn es einen Gegner betrifft, dessen Glück, Macht und Weisheit nur etwa obenhin oder noch gar nicht geprüft sind; man wagt wohl einmal, wenn es unter Umständen geschieht, wo schlimmsten Falls eben sogar nicht viel verloren, umgekehrt aber viel gewonnen werden kann; man bedient sich einer hohen Sprache, um etwa der Gegenpartey Staub in die Augen zu streuen, überzeugt wie man ist, daß diese aus Liebe zur Gemächlichkeit, oder weil sie selbst nicht recht in Bereitschaft ist, das nicht gar so über aufnehmen, und wenn sie sich auch nicht imponiren läßt, doch gern einem den Ausweg offen lassen werde, mit guter Art umzulenken. Dergleichen Dinge kamen an den europäischen Höfen sonst oft vor, dergleichen Fechterstreiche oder Versuche wurden der alten Politik bald von dem, bald von jenem Herrscher gemacht. Aber, ihr guten Götter! gegen Frankreich? gegen Napoleon? setzt, wo alles sich beugt und der Nothwendigkeit gehorcht? Wo selbst das stolze Albion, es sage, was er wollte, nur für seine Erhaltung kämpft? -- Kurz, man mußte beynahe, um nicht allzu keck in seinem Urtheil zu seyn, Oestreich etwas Ungewöhnliches zutrauen. Und was war nun dieses, als es sichtbar wurde? Weiter nichts als Aufstellung großer Heermassen, die unbehülflich und schwerfällig sich bewegten, und so den Zeitpunkt versäumten, wo in der That etwas auszuführen war. Erzherzog Johann gewann Vortheile bey Sacile in Italien, und Erzherzog Karl verdrängte durch Ueberlegenheit ein bayersches Korps, während Erzherzog Ferdinand in Polen mit 35,000 Mann, die er doch wenigstens gehabt haben muß, eine zwar tapfere, aber doch eben nicht so sehr geübte polnische Armee von 13,000 Mann nicht überwältigen konnte. Hiemit hatte der ganze Offensivkrieg, Kleinigkeiten abgerechnet, sein Ende und man dachte nur noch darauf, für seine Existenz zu kämpfen. Es muß im Buche des Schicksals geschrieben seyn, daß zu gewissen Zeiten alles mit schiefen Augen sieht, was das Schicksal der Völker in seinen Händen hat, und nur einziger Mann oder ein einziger Staat gesunde Augen behält; die jüdischen Propheten nannten das auf passende Art den Taumelkelch, aus dem Herrscher und Nationen trinken mußten. Vor der Schlacht bey Eckmühl sagten viele Oestreicher von den Franzosen: die Sakramenter verstecken sich vor uns, wir können sie ja nicht finden. -- Ja wohl ließen sie sich nicht finden, aber sie fanden die Oestreicher. Auch noch am 22sten sprachen die Oestreicher in Regensburg groß, da war von den Franzosen immer noch hier und da ein bloßer Rest, den sie vollends gefangen nehmen wollten. Wie soll man sich diese Prahlerey von Leuten erklären, die so oft von den Franzosen geschlagen worden sind, und doch wohl jetzt endlich einmal die Furchtbarkeit des feindlichen Oberfeldherrn kennen müssen? Doch wohl nur durch die außerordentliche Geistesbeschränktheit der Untergebnen, die alles glaubt, was die Obern ihr aufzuheften für gut finden, oder wovon letztere selbst thöricht genug sind, sich zu überzeugen; gleich den Schwärmern, die, um Andere zu bekehren, damit anfangen, sich selbst ihre Hirngespinnste als wahr vorzustellen. Guter Himmel, wenn du die Menschen noch etwas liebst, so schaffe doch nur, das Thorheit und Vernunft sich wenigstens bey jedem Volke balanciren, und nicht die erstere letztere an vielen Orten ganz in die Höhe schnellt; denn das ist ja wirklich im Himmel und auf Erden ein Gräuel. Am 20. April ging Regensburg an die Oestreicher über. Man wirft billig die Frage auf ob Klenau die Stadt nicht einige Tage eher forciren konnte, zumal da es der französischen Garnison an Kanonen fehlte? Die Möglichkeit haben gleich darauf die Franzosen dargethan, denn sie schossen Bresche, und drangen hindurch. Es ist zwar keine Kunst, an den Besiegten alles zu meistern, aber licht begreiflich wird es doch, daß 1000 oder meinetwegen auch 1800 Mann, und wenn sie auch den besten Willen hätten, in einem Orte, der nicht wirklich fest ist, ohne Kanonen gegen einen überlegenen Feind, der grobes Geschütz hat, so gut als gar nichts machen können. Allein, wir wollen nicht so frisch von der Hand weg gegen Klenau entscheiden, sicher aber ists, daß, wenn Regensburg schnell erstürmt wurde, für Oestreich sehr viel gewonnen war. Man sieht, daß es den Franzosen nur darum zu thun war, Zeit zu gewinnen; denn um den Feind zu täuschen und zu umgehen, mußten sie Umwege machen, und wie man sieht, sehr bedeutende, für die kaum Eilmärsche ihnen gnügten. Wenn in der Minerva gesagt wird, daß die Oestreicher im Vortheil gestanden, weil sie sich nur auf einem Raume von acht Meilen zu bewegen brauchten, während die Franzosen vierzehn Meilen zu durchgehen hatten, so ist dieß noch eher zu wenig als zu viel angeschlagen. Der Erzherzog Karl schlug sich mit dem Korps des Herzogs von Auerstädt herum, dem er dreyfach überlegen war, und errang keinen Vortheil über ihn; Napoleon aber bekam dadurch volle Zeit, mit seiner ganzen Macht die andern östreichischen Korps zu ruiniren, und sich um des Erzherzogs Armee herumzuziehen. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch immer, daß kein Theil gehörige Kenntniß von dem andern gehabt, und Napoleon so gut als Karl da die Hauptarmee vor sich zu haben geglaubt, wo er es nur mit einem Korps zu thun hatte. Die besten Spione und Rekognoscirungen konnten hier nicht ausreichen, denn jetzt geschah zum erstenmal, was in den ganzen Kriegen von 1792 an nicht geschehen war; die Oestreicher manövrirten eben in getrennten Korps, die sich nicht unmittelbar die Hände reichten, wie die Franzosen, und hofften, eben so wie diese, doch ein großes Ganze zu behalten, indem sie darauf rechneten, daß jede Abtheilung auf dem rechten Punkte zusammentreffen, und dann einen großen allgemeinen Effekt hervorbringen werde. Das war nun freylich gegen Feinde, von denen sie das ganze Manöver so eben erst entlehnt hatten, die, wegen ihrer Bewegfertigkeit bekannt, und in der ihnen abgeborgten Manier in vieljähriger Uebung sind, ein gewagtes Spiel, wo zu besorgen war, daß eben so, wie man theilweise agirte, auch theilweise würde geschlagen werden. Und als der schlaue Gegner die Absicht merkte, änderte er bald seine Manier, und agirte mit Vereinigung seiner Streitkräfte. Wenn man übrigens das Terrain betrachtet, sieht man leicht ein, wie unmöglich es war, daß beyde Heerführer über ihre respektive Stellungen ganz im Klaren seyn konnten; dichte Wälder bey Abensberg, bey Eckmühl xc. dienten beyde Parteyen, um gegen einander, so zu sagen, Versteckens zu spielen. Der verworrene Knäuel konnte sich nur für den vortheilhaft entwickeln, der die meiste Geistesgegenwart besaß, und den Moment am schnellsten zu benutzen verstand. Karl hätte vielleicht mit weit besserm Glück den Fabius gespielt, wenn er weniger Truppen unter sich gehabt; aber mit Recht ist gleich beym Ausbruch des Kriegs erinnert worden, ehe noch irgend etwas geschehen war, daß keines Menschen Genie hinreiche, ein allzugroßes Heer in steten Ueberblick zu behalten, daß Napoleon der erste Feldherr sey, der sehr große Massen gehörig zu leiten wisse, daß man aber nicht hoffen dürfte, noch weit stärkere Massen, als er, vollkommen zu lenken. Man rühmte beym Ausmarsch der Oestreicher in ihren Zeitungen der vortrefflichen Anstalten, welche sie getroffen, das Heer mit den nothwendigen Lebensbedürfnissen stets im Ueberfluß zu versorgen. Zu dem Ende war nach der Beschreibung eine fortlaufende Wagenreihe, die nie abbrach, nie feyerte, sondern wo die vordern immer abluden, dann umkehrten, und den nächstfolgenden Platz machten, so daß ein beständiges Ankommen und Abladen Statt fand. So eine Einrichtung wäre zu siegen, aber wenn man nur einmal geschlagen wird, was soll dann aus dieser Transportordnung werden? Die Proviantwagen flüchten, die ersten so wie die letzten, und ehe die Reihe wieder hergestellt ist, mag das Heer sehen, wie es zurecht kommt. Ja oft ist nicht einmal der Verlust einer Schlacht nöthig, um diese schöne Symmetrie zu zerstören, der Feind darf nur Demonstrationen machen, und uns zwingen, schnell die Position zu verändern, da zieht die Transportkette dann herum, verwickelt sich in sich selbst, oder fällt gar dem Feinde in die Hände. Ueberhaupt ist mir unmöglich, diese Anstalten mit der von Oestreich nachgeahmten Manier, auch nur in einzelnen Korps zu operiren, zu vereinigen: wohin sollte denn die Spitze dieser wandelnden Proviant-Kolonne gerichtet seyn? Nur auf ein Korps? Dann mußte man dort erst doch es repartiren, und den übrigen Korps zusenden; dann konnte die Kolonne ja nicht in der Ordnung bleiben, oder hätte dafür wieder andere Wagen und Pferde, also einen unermeßlichen Troß in Bereitschaft halten müssen; dann wurde ja auch die beabsichtigte Schnelligkeit verfehlt. Ich drücke mich vielleicht hierüber noch etwas dunkel aus, aber der ganze Verproviantirungsplan ist unter diesen Gegebenen Umständen verworren und dunkel. Das muß er auch nicht blos auf dem Papiere gewesen seyn, denn das klare Facit war, daß die Leute, noch ehe sie geschlagen waren, oft nichts zu essen hatten. Mit Unwillen gingen sie in den Kampf, weil es ihnen an Kraft gebrach, mit Unwillen gehorchten sie Anführern, die ihnen Dinge geboten, die selbst der edelmüthigste Krieger nicht beobachten zu dürfen glaubt. Mit Gewalt sollten und durften sie von den Einwohnern keine Lebensmittel verlangen, und gutwillig gaben diese nichts her, oder setzten ihnen höchstens Schaugerichte vor, die nur die Appetit reizten aber nicht stillten. Man wollte durchaus als Befreyer und Wohlthäter von Bayern und den übrigen Provinzen erscheinen; hierüber bin ich weit entfernt, zu spotten, weil sowas allemal ein ehrwürdiges Ansehen hat, wenn es auch auf falschen Prämissen, als erwarte und heische man diese Befreyung, gegründet wäre, aber der Zweck wurde dadurch doch nicht erreicht. Meine Leute müssen leben, dieß wäre als Feldherr mein Grundsatz, sie müssen besser leben als in ihren Garnisonen, denn sie brauchen mehr Kräfte; sie müssen selbst einen gewissen Ueberfluß haben, um bey guter Laune zu seyn, und mir willig zu folgen. Geben ihnen das die Völker nicht, wo sie hinkommen, so ist das ein sichrer Beweis, daß sie meine Krieger nicht als ihre Freunde betrachten, und dann fällt auch die Verpflichtung weg, sie allzusehr zu schonen. Das Knie ist mir näher als der Ellbogen, sagt der Grieche, meine Truppen müssen mir mehr am Herzen liegen, als die Freunde, die ich in den besetzten Gegenden mir erwerben will, und vielleicht doch nicht erwerbe; jeder Vernünftige ist mit mir schon zufrieden, wenn ich meinen Soldaten nur sonst keine Exzesse verstatte. Was half es den Oestreichern, daß sie die Ihrigen in Bayern zum Theil verschmachten ließen? Nicht ein Bayer hat für sie das Gewehr ergriffen, und wenn auch nicht alle, wie die Zu Stadt am Hof, auf sie gefeuert haben, so hat doch auch wohl nicht leicht einer ihnen Schutz und Sicherheit gegeben. Denn hier war nicht Tyrol, hier herrschte seit Jahrhunderten eine Pikanterie; die wird durch Proklamationen und durch gute Disziplin nicht so leicht unterdrückt. Ueberhaupt glücken Nachahmungen selten. Die Römer lernten zwar von den Karthaginensern auch die Schiffsbaukunst, und mußten ihnen das Nöthige im Schiffsmanöver abborgen, aber sie waren weit davon entfernt, auf diese entlehnten Künste Siegeshoffnungen zu gründen, sondern erfanden ein eignes Mittel, den stolzen Feind auch zur See zu überwinden, indem sie dessen Schiffe durch Maschinen an die ihrigen befestigten, und so gleichsam ein Seetreffen in eine Landtreffen verwandelten. Was würden die Karthaginenser gespottet haben, wenn die Römer in der Fertigkeit, ihnen den Wind abgewinnen, in der Behendigkeit, die Schiffsreihen zu durchbrechen, mit den Vordertheilen die schwächern Schiffe in Grund zu bohren xc. sie hätten in kurzer Zeit übertreffen, und damit in die Flucht schlagen wollen? So aber wurden sie durch die Neuheit und Kühnheit des römischen Manövres selbst überrascht, und da sie darauf gefaßt waren, auch ihre Infanterie der römischen wirklich an Tapferkeit und noch mehr an gutem Willen nachstand, mußten sie zu ihrem großen Erstaunen auch zur See unterliegen. Anekdoten. Quellen und Literatur. *Vertraute Briefe über Oestreich in Bezug auf die neuesten Kriegsereignisse im Jahre 1809. Stralsund, 1810. In Commission bey Heinrich Gräff in Leipzig.